This invention relates generally to coin changers for vending machines and more particularly to an improved payout means for use with such changers.
Coin changer payout means of the type under consideration are intended for use with coin changers of the general type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,670. Such changers are used, in part, for separating acceptable coins into their respective denominations as they pass downwardly in predetermined paths through the changer for storage in vertical storage tubes for making change and, when the tubes are filled, for directing such coins into a cash box. A counting device receives pulses from coin switches or acceptor logic and programs the mechanism for paying out correct change when the deposit is greater than the merchandise vend price or for returning the deposit if the transaction is cancelled.
Payout means for coin changers are well-known in the prior art and one of the disadvantages of typical payout systems is that each of the coin storage tubes is provided with its own individual mechanism and circuitry to provide for dispensing coins from a selected coin tube. This has led in particular to the provision of multiple solenoid use resulting in complicated operating mechanism with a proportionately high probability of failure. Also, the necessary use of a relatively high-powered spring with each solenoid is a disadvantage. In addition, the need for compactness of payout systems in existing and conventional housing results in considerable installation problems since space is of a premium in vending machines which use coin changers to the type under consideration.
The present invention solves the above and other problems in a manner not revealed by the known prior art.
Where common drive shafts have been used, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,377, the mechanism has generally been limited to only two coin storage tubes and is unsuitable for use with requirements of four or more coin storage tubes which is desirable particularly with currencies having a wide range of coin denominations and for volume of coins to be paid out.